Running My Way Through Life
by liv2blog
Summary: Mary Pyne. She's never exactly been loved, until one day a certain wolf imprints on her. How can he make her fall for him when she's never loved before? There's a first time for everything... Dark themes.
1. My awkward introduction to the world

What do you do when you can't have something you so desperately want and hold with all of your heart? For me, I reached for it. If it didn't come to me I gave up.

The bad thing about being sixteen was that it made you… awkward. Some girls got giant boobs, others got braces. Some boys got abs others got pimples. Me? I was stuck somewhere in between. I had straight teeth, curly dark hair that went just past my shoulders and hazel eyes. I guess I was pretty, in that young baby- like kind of way.

I probably could have friends, and boyfriends if I let a crayola rape my face and went to school practically naked like the other girls. But I was holding on to my innocence. Besides who ever said sweats weren't sexy? Oh right… everybody. It was too late though; I slipped on my jeans and boots, and lazily threw a sweatshirt on. I just wasn't feeling it today. I had nice clothes and all- but I only wore them if I felt like putting effort into myself.

I splashed water on my face and very quietly went downstairs and made my way through the clutter. I tried to avoid stepping on beer cans and cigarettes. There were some pizza boxes in the corner and they were really starting to stink. I'd once gotten tired of being made fun of for smelling like tobacco and liquor and tried to clean up… my dad Jimmy had it trashed again within an hour. I just sighed and walked down the steps of the apartment complex and started towards school.

"Of course the minute I get outside it starts raining." I mumbled as I felt a drop of moisture peck at my nose. I reached back to pull my hood on- but there wasn't one. Of course. My horrible luck strikes again.

"Hey wait up!" I heard a familiar voice come from behind me. It made me freeze in my tracks. That voice- that melodic honey trickling, harp playing, finger sweeping across piano keys voice- belonged to Seth Clearwater. We were both in tenth grade, and had all our classes together but he never looked at me twice. I was sure he was probably talking to someone else but I turned my head long enough for our eyes to meet. It was then that his hand had been waving about the air dropped, and he just stood there holding his umbrella. In all honesty he looked like a lost puppy.

Something began to stir up inside of me. My body twisted fully around and my feet started moving. Slowly, one by one. 'No,' I scolded in my mind. 'You stop it right now! Turn around and go to school.' Of course my body wouldn't obey.

I made my way up to him, feeling like an idiot as I did so. It took him a minute; he shook a little and flipped his head around, blinking as he tried to focus.

"You shouldn't be walking in the rain." What was with this guy? The first thing he ever says to me is a scolding for walking in the rain?

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself. If that's all you wanted…" I turned to leave when a large warm hand was placed on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around, the hand not giving me a choice in my actions.

"Sorry. Seth Clearwater." He held out his hand and I just looked at it, as though it were candy being offered by a stranger.

"Mary Pyne." I said watching as he dropped his hand that I'd refused to take.

"Why are you hanging out around here?" he asked motioning to the worn down apartments behind me.

"I kind of live here." I said pursing my lips into a thin line.

"Oh I'm sorry I had no-"

"It's fine. You didn't know." I said cutting him off. He seemed very apologetic. Why was he so worried about saying the wrong thing to me? Nobody else was.

"We should get to school, you might get sick standing out here in the rain." He said. Why was he so concerned? So what if I got sick and withered away to nothing? Its not like anyone around here would care.

"You go ahead. I'll wait five minutes before walking, I don't want you to have to be seen with me." I motioned in front of me waiting for him to go, but to my surprise he grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him.

"Don't talk about yourself that way." He looked really sad when I said bad things about myself. Like instead of being the lost puppy, he'd lost the puppy himself. I couldn't think of a way to respond, I just let him pull me along in the direction of the school.

"We have math together right?" he said suddenly.

"Um, yeah. And nearly every other class. Your also at the diner where I work a lot." I pointed out.

"Oh." His face fell as if he'd just done something horribly wrong. I really wish he'd stop. I felt like he was playing some sort of sick joke on me.

"It's fine. Most people don't notice me, the ones that do… I wish they didn't."

"Do you wish I hadn't noticed you?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the concrete.

"Sort of." I mumbled kicking a rock out of my path. I took my hand away and shoved both of them into my pockets. That really seemed to upset him.

"Why?" he choked out.

"Well, this seems like some sort of sick joke. Walking me to school? Talking to me? Choosing to be seen with me in public?" he stopped and turned me until I was facing him. He tilted my chin until I was looking into his eyes. As soon as his hand fell I looked away, only to have him move my eyes back to him.

"Don't talk that way. Ever. I would never do that to anyone, especially not someone as beautiful as you." As much as I didn't want to, I believed him. I just swallowed and looked away, focusing on counting the rocks in the road.

"I'm just used to being alone that's all." I kicked around some pebbles, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Then get used to having a friend." I grinned and continued to walk, he was following behind catching up quickly. Was this really happening? Did I have… a friend?

! #$%^&*() ! #$%^&*() ! #$%^&*()

We reached the building and I took a deep breath, expecting him to dart at any minute. He didn't. He stood beside me getting as close as he could without freaking me out. To be honest I like it, he had heat radiating off of him. I could get used to this even if it was some sort of joke. I slowly entered the building as he stayed close behind me. I ignored Cassidy- the royal bitch of the school- and her disgusting glare. The sad part was that we were best friends up until last year- when she suddenly decided she was better than me. She wasn't. She had just as many problems at home as I did, but that story is for another time.

"This is my class." I told Seth who seemed out of it.

"Oh right. See you later." He waved and smiled before walking away. I leaned against the wall and sighed. What was going on here?

My first three classes went by in a blur, and the bell rang for lunch. I walked outside to the courtyard and sat at a table opening a book. No one liked to eat in the courtyard because it was usually really cold outside, so I would hang out there. I'd just started reading when I hear a 'plunk' from in front of me. I looked up to see a tray of food and Seth. Seth Clearwater was sitting in front of me. Why?

"Why are you here?" I asked tucking the book into my lap.

"You don't want me here?" his smile faded and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Like I told you I'm just not used to being around people. I'm more of a loner." I said before exhaling- which I could see my breath in front of me it was so cold.

"You really don't have to be alone you know."

"What makes you say that? Cassidy has everyone turned against me."

"Not everyone. There are some guys…some guys that say very vulgar things about you" he looked down as if he was ashamed of what he'd told me. I just scoffed.

"No way in hell that's true." I said using my elbows to help me sit up.

"It is. You should hear the things they say… it's very dirty."

"Good to know." I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows, getting ready to take my book back out. He just took the book from my hand and chucked it across the schoolyard into the woods.

"What- my book!" I stood up and inched about three steps towards the woods.

"Don't be a nerd. Besides how many times have you read that thing?" I guess it could be implied by the way the book was falling apart that it had been used before.

"I don't know four."

"Exactly. So you know how it ends." He stood up with his tray, grabbed my purse and began walking towards the school. "C'mon." he nodded his head towards the building.

"Your crazy."

"Nope. And if you want your stuff back you'll have to follow me." I huffed and trudged along, following him into the cafeteria. Once we were actually inside, I tried to walk faster. This was weird for me. I'd never actually eaten lunch in here, I didn't like being around all the people.

It also turns out that Seth was right. There were a few guys ogling my chest, which poked out through my sweatshirt as they whispered to each other. I swore I heard Seth growl as I self-consciously crossed my arms in front of me. He finally sat down at a table with three enormous guys and a girl. I recognized them as Jacob, Jared, and Embry. Not that I'd ever actually talked to them. I had no clue who the girl was though.

"Can I have my stuff back now?" I pursed my lips and stared at the back that was slung awkwardly over Seth's shoulder. He didn't exactly look attractive holding a woman's purse.

"Nope. Now sit." He commanded as he shoved an entire sandwich into his mouth. I sat awkwardly in the seat that he'd pulled out and just stared at the table.

"So this is the girl?" Jacob asked. My head snapped up. _The girl?_

I'm pretty sure Jake would be in high school for like five more years. He was a junior but he rarely showed up. At this rate he'd be lucky to graduate by the time he was 40.

"She is _fine." _Embry commented rather loudly, earning a smack from Seth. I'm pretty sure Embry and Jarred were seniors… I noticed the girl rolling her eyes and shifting to Jared's lap. She began to pick off of his tray- I'm surprised her hand didn't get eaten.

"I'm Kim by the way." She said with a mouth full of chips. I instantly felt inferior to her, with her dark hair waving perfectly down to her waist, her nice olive skin, and dark eyes that still managed to pop. I just smiled at her.

"This is Mary." Seth spoke up for me. Thank God.

"Are you coming to the bonfire Friday?" Kim smacked Jared's hand away from her bag of chips.

"Um I-"

"Great she's coming!" Seth cheered. This was definitely the most interesting day of my life so far.

* * *

I tied my apron on, sorting the silver ware at the counter of 'Nay's diner'. Yes- I worked there. But I loved it. Nay was the owner of the diner- and she kind of filled in as a mother for me. Mine died when I was around seven or eight. I just laughed as she struggled to write down the orders of the boys in the corner. Seth, Jacob, and Embry usually came to the diner after school, and they always managed to wipe out our entire inventory.

"Well dang." Nay made her way to me. "Those boys eat more than all of La push could in a year. What's with the suitcase?" she eyed the black sitting next to me on the counter.

"I refuse to live in that house anymore. With the money I make here and the money Jimmy brings home I still don't have enough to pay rent. There was an eviction notice by the door today so I just packed."

"And where do you plan on staying?" she picked up a rag and began to wipe down a spoon. I sheepishly grinned at her hoping she'd pick up the hint.

"You can stay with me for a few weeks, but I ain't got custody rights or anything. I sure as hell ain't taking in a runaway."

"Thank you Nay. A few weeks is all I need, I swear!"

"You know that boy over there keeps looking at you," she nodded towards Seth. "You should go live with him." She wiggled her eyebrow at me.

"Not all of us are tramps Nay." I joked. She still hit me with the dishtowel even though she was laughing. I couldn't help but grin a little when I noticed that Seth really was staring.

**Woot first chapter! Please review- I'm watching you! O_O**


	2. Can't a girl play hard to get?

**Ok… Something random here- DON'T MAKE YOUR GRANDMOTHER A FACEBOOK.**

**Seriously my grandmother has a face book and she goes all bat- shit crazy over it. Seriously.**

"OK Mary it's not the end of the world. Maybe it is considering the fact that I'm sitting here talking to a shih tzu." I was in Nay's living room, about to leave for school where I would inform Seth that I wouldn't go to the bon fire he volunteered me for. Call me paranoid but I was sure it was just a way for this whole elaborate plan to unravel where he would humiliate me.

"Talking to the dog again?" Nay handed me a glass of tea. See, we didn't have a name for her dog- we called him 'The fat kid.' Seriously he was an obese shih tzu.

"I can't help it. I enjoy talking to pudgy dogs." I scratched his belly, ignoring the little fat rolls.

"I think this has to do with something else." Great. Fan- freaking- tastic. She was going to sit here and talk about 'life' with me.

"I will talk to you after school. If I don't leave now I'll be late." I tried to pick up my bag that'd been lazily thrown on the couch. It was under Nay's butt.

"I'm driving. Now sit." I rolled my eyes before dramatically plopping down into the multi colored chair across from the bright red couch. Nay didn't exactly have the best interior design skills…

"Nice weather we're having." I motioned to the window where it was obviously pouring down rain.

"What's going on with you? Spill. Nay is getting old here and now I have to live through you so give me some drama."

"That made almost no sense, but I'm worried. Okay?"

"Care to elaborate." She wiggled her butt menacingly, letting me know that I wasn't getting to my school bag any time soon.

"As you know Seth has been nice to me."

"A cute boy being nice to you. The problem…?"

"I've got a feeling he doesn't really mean it. In fact I think Cassidy has something to do with it." I leaned back in the chair and sighed. "It's horrible to have to say that about her, but suddenly he's all nice and gushy and invites me to some bonfire?"

"Honey," she moved to the arm of the chair and wrapped an arm around me. "I know that after everything that happened last year, Cassidy seems evil to you bu-"

"She is evil." I growled.

"Hey let me finish. You know that telling her parents about… the situation she was in was the right thing to do. And I know that she knows it too. I just don't think that she would do something like this."

"Whatever." I stood up and grabbed my bag before she could sit on it again. "If you don't mind I'm going to school now." I quickly adjusted my T-shirt before slamming the door on my way out.

* * *

What made me even angrier was that it was only Tuesday. When had I realized that? Literally two seconds ago when I opened my locker and looked at the little pin up calendar. I had to survive four days in this place. Great.

"Hi Mary!" Seth stood beside me being his jolly little self. Well, not little but you know what I mean. I couldn't believe what I was doing.

"Seth." I shut my eyes and slowly let my locker door close.

"Something wrong?" even with my eyes closed I could see the look on his face. The way his eyebrows furrowed when he was confused, how his nose scrunched up when he was worried, and the way the corners of his lips turned down when he was upset. Oh gosh did I all ready have him memorized? Jeez Mary. Stop it. Now.

"Look." I turned slowly keeping my eyes shut. " I don't appreciate the way you signed me up for whatever this bonfire thing is Friday. And to be honest I don't want to go. We never talked until yesterday."

"But Mary I-" I could hear the pain in his voice. Suddenly, something inside me caused me to snap my eyes open. Big mistake.

"No Seth. I know that this is some sort of prank, and I don't need you to feel sorry for me or whatever it is your doing so just GAH!" I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. It's like I was speaking a different language. That even I didn't understand.

"I never meant to-"

"Seth," I cut him off again. "Shut up. Please just shut up. And don't talk to me. Please just go away. I don't need anyone else to hurt me." I shut my eyes again; the expression on his face was too much. I just turned around and walked away.

* * *

I felt insanely horrible about what I did. So what if he was being nice to me over a bet or something? I didn't have to be so rude about it. I wanted to apologize and tell him maybe another time, but I hadn't seen him again. So now I sat at my pathetic little lunch table outside, all alone. I guess it had just… been a while since I was able to trust anyone.

It's not that I wasn't able to fit in. I could if I tried. I know that I'm not horribly ugly or anything, and yea I have a decent body. I just promised myself that I would stay away from… everything. All that crap that most teenagers do like getting pregnant and drinking and smoking. I guess in my process of trying to avoid that I cut myself off from the world. Cassidy sure didn't help.

Speak of the devil.

There she was.

Walking into the woods.

Crying.

Before I could process what I was doing, I was in the woods. Next to her. How did this happen? Oh right- I walked.

"Cassidy?" I put my hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged away. Rude.

"What do you want? Why did you follow me here?" she choked out. She still wouldn't face me as she held her face in her hands, her shoulders slightly shaking.

"Just because we aren't on the best terms doesn't mean I don't care. Even with all the crap your putting me through."

"Whoa wait? What crap? I haven't even thought about you in like three months, let alone planned on doing anything." Now she turned around. Her dirty blonde curls were all frizzed out, her blue eyes were blood shot, and her tears were black where her mascara had run.

"With Seth." I nodded as though it were obvious. "By the way you look like hell."

"Gee thanks." She muttered sarcastically. "And I didn't say a word to Seth. I was actually jealous to see him talking to you yesterday."

"Wait so he was seriously being nice to me? Oh I feel really bad now." I put my hands in my hair and let my fingers grab at the brown waves, pulling them slightly. That's when Cassidy raised her arm to wipe the tears away. And I saw them. The scars on her wrist. But one of them wasn't a scar, it was fresh.

"Cassidy you aren't… again?" I was pretty sure my eyes were going to spring out of my head at any minute, and my jaw was probably dislocated what with how low it was hanging.

"Yes. I did. Don't tell anyone. Please." For the first time ever, her eyes looked sincere. Like she was really pleading me not to tell anyone her big secret. It's not that most people didn't all ready know- they just didn't know it was happening again. The whole reason she dropped me as a friend. To be honest, it's a long story.

I just slowly nodded and watched as she grabbed her bag off the ground and walk back to the school. I just stood there frozen. There were so many things wrong with this situation.

**Yea yea short I know. I just needed to get all that out of the way. What's going on with Cassidy and Mary? I know** **that was probably confusing as all get out! Next chapter will be longer, promise! Oh and better since this one was super crappy!**


	3. Thinking is simple right?

My greeting when I walked into the diner today?

"I bought this bra at Wal- mart! I swear its bullet proof!" Nay was literally jumping for joy, her short strawberry blonde curls bouncing around her slightly pudgy face. For a 35-year-old woman, she sure didn't act her age. I rolled my eyes and began wiping down the counters. I heard the 'ding' of the door as it was opened. In walked Jake and Seth. Please God, make Nay shut up before she seriously embarrasses me.

"That's very nice. I have work to do now so-" I felt her tiny hands on my shoulder as she used me for her support grip while she continued to bounce up and down. I felt eyes on me, and I had no doubt they were Seth's.

"Do you want a bullet proof bra?" how could a woman get so excited over a _bra?_

"No. Now let me work, we have customers." I pushed past her, instantly regretting it. Couldn't Nay work their table? I still felt bad about what I said to Seth earlier. I looked back, but nay was still prancing around. I certainly didn't want her telling them all about her new bulletproof bra.

_Suck it up Mary, you can do this._

I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to their table, where they were smirking at me. Smirking? Why were they smirking? Had they heard the conversation? Crap.

"Hey." I plastered on the best fake smile I could. Convincing? Not at all. At least I put in an effort. Jacob just looked at me, as though he were going to burst at any moment. Seth was hiding his face with his arm and I could see his shoulders slightly shaking.

"You sure you don't want to inspect us for weapons? Or will the bullet proof bra protect you?" Jake burst into a loud fit of laughter, banging his fists on the table. I have no idea how he didn't break it.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and flipped the notepad open. "What do you want?" I let out an exasperated sigh- trying to get the point across that I didn't want to be talking to them.

"Did someone forget her manners today?" Jake laughed a little more, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. I threw my pen and notepad at him and went back to the counter. Whatever. They could starve.

"Nay. Stop jumping around and go take orders." She whined and went to greet a couple walking in. I started to change out the coffee, when I heard somewhat of a sniffle coming from the corner. It was Cassidy. Little miss 'To good for food' was sitting at a table. In the corner. Crying.

Crap.

Now I felt the need to help.

I huffed to myself and threw the coffee pot on to the counter. As much as I didn't want to, I found myself slowly trudging over to her table. Why? Why did I have to be so concerned? She wasn't my friend anymore. Nonetheless I found myself silently sitting across from her, waiting for her to look up.

"Thought you wouldn't be caught dead in this place." I muttered. She still refused to make eye contact; she just stared out the window. "C'mon something obviously happened. Otherwise you wouldn't have every covergirl product ever made running down your face."

"I can't talk to you about this right now." Her voice was barely a whisper, and her eyes stayed glued to the window.

"If that's what you want then." I folded my hands in my lap and stayed at the table. I wasn't moving. I was the one who worked here, and I felt like planting my butt in this seat. That's right. I intended to stay right here. In this… whoa what? She actually looked away from the window. Actually her head snapped up at the sound of the bell. Quite abruptly if I do say… next thing I know her eyes are wider than Jupiter and her mouth is slowly opening. I turned my head, and Jacob had dropped his sandwich- where did he get a sandwich? Oh right it's a diner... Seth was looking around the room awkwardly and Embry was standing at the door. Staring Cassidy right in the eyes.

"Um what's…?" I used both my fingers to point at them.

"I have to go." Cassidy grabbed her little tan cloth bag and raced out the door. To my surprise- for God knows what reason- Embry followed her.

* * *

"Hello little Mr. Meatball." I cooed as I rubbed the fat kid's stomach.

"Wait wait wait- what did you call him?" nay ran into the living room, sporting her plushy purple robe and a glass of tea. Her hair was sticking up in random directions and her face was smothered in green goop.

"Mr. Meatball…" I stated, my eyes where a little wide as I looked back and forth from Nay to the dog.

"Oh my God! That's his new name!" she got all giddy and swooped the dog up into her arms, "Imma make him a sweater!" she jogged up the stairs. I just rolled my eyes and flopped onto the couch- armed with the remote. I got all comfy and cozy, and decided to watch 'My big fat gypsy wedding.' That show is ridiculous! Of course, the minute I'm perfectly comfy the doorbell rings. I huff out a gust of air and used all the energy I had to pull myself off of the couch, and prepared myself for the speech I was about to give the little girl scouts. How many times did I have to deny cookies!

"No I would not like any-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I realized who was actually behind the door. Cassidy. How did she know I was here? Why was she here? Maybe I should be asking her these questions…

"Can I come in?" she croaked. As much as I wanted to slam the door in her face and scream "Run home while you're free b*tch!" I just couldn't do that. She looked too pitiful standing out there in the rain with tear streaks covering her face.

"What are you doing here?" I stepped aside so she could walk in. she stopped in the middle of the room and just sort of stood there. "Hello?" I pursed my lips a little as I shut the door and stood behind her. She smelled like rain and tobacco. Lovely.

"Embry call kissed me." She stated before bursting into fits of laughter. "Embry Call kissed me. And I liked it." she was now laughing so hysterically that she was doubled over, gripping her knees for support.

"And?" I prodded, still not seeing what was so funny.

"And then-" she laughed again. "Here's the best part." She straightened herself up. "He invited me to some bonfire Friday. After he'd seen me cutting and smoking in the middle of the woods like some psycho freak." She let out one more giggle. "It just can't be real."

"I'd go if I were you. I just don't see why you would come to someone that your 'So much better than' for help." I stated the whole so- much- better thing in a mock prep voice.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's not that I think I'm better than you but I was seriously mad about you opening your mouth to my parents." I smiled a little. This was probably the most sincere apology she'd ever given anyone. Sad right?

"Apology accepted."

"But would it kill you to wear a skirt every once in a while? Maybe throw on some freaking lip gloss!" I laughed. This was the Cassidy I knew and loved.

"I'll try my best." And there it was. I had my best friend back.

* * *

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt seriously self-conscious. I'd decided to take Cassidy's advice. I shaved my legs for the first time in FOREVER. And thanks to Nay I was wearing a fitted red crew neck shirt with a flowy white skirt that stopped right above my knees and some sandals. I pinned my bangs back with a barrette and threw on some lip-gloss. Simple enough right? My heart was still racing, my first mission of school today? Apologize to Seth for my little tantrum…

I braced myself before pulling the metal doors open. I tried my best to ignore the stares and whispers as I walked along to my locker.

'Shoulders back and head up. Walk like you own the frikkin place." Nay's words of wisdom for the day played over in my head. Come on you can do this! Your lockers just…. Aha! Here!

I opened my locker faster than ever, looking to cower behind the small door. I muttered incoherently to myself and shuffled books that I didn't even need just to look busy. I started shoving books in and out so fast that two of them decided that it was a good day to attack the floor. How was I supposed to pick those up? If I bent over the skirt would ride up, and with my luck the entire school would decide to look at me in that exact moment. I settled for squatting awkwardly to the side. That didn't work. I bet I looked like a serious idiot, standing in the middle of the hallway squatting in various positions.

Just as I almost had the books, a voice distracted me. I had one knee on the floor, and the other leg stretched out behind me as I struggled to lengthen my arm. Of course, when said person decided to open their big mouth I came crashing down.

"Crap." I hissed as my elbow hit the floor harshly.

"Oh my God are you okay? Your not dead are you?" I recognized the sincerely worried voice as Seth. Actually processing the fact that he was standing over me made me realize how badly I didn't want to actually talk to him. Ya know, conversate and junk? I was trying to avoid that.

"I'm clearly breathing Seth." I rolled my eyes and stood up slowly, finally collecting my books. I started straightening out. Then I noticed that the normally babbling Clearwater boy was completely silent. That made me look up. Bad idea.

"Wow, um… nice wardrobe change." He held his hands awkwardly at his side and his wide eyes trailed up and down my body. Somehow, I was completely fine with this.

"Yeah, yeah. Look I wanted to apologize for jumping to conclusions the other day. But seriously, you shouldn't just tie people into things without asking first."

"Sorry about that." He bit his lip. Adorable. "So will you go?" his voice jumped five octaves and his face lit up instantly. Once again he had his signature 'Seth smile' plastered on his face.

"No." I shut my locker and faced him fully. Where had this sudden confidence boost come from?

"Oh…" he frowned. "Will you sit with me at lunch then?" he smiled again. Jeez this kid was quite cheery.

"Sorry, I all ready have plans for lunch. Surprising right?" I grinned. His eyes widened a little more. He certainly did not see that coming.

**Probably my worst chapter yet, but I swear it heats up in the next one. Who knows maybe she'll change her mind about the bonfire hmm? And by the way guys don't eat McDonald's! they've infected me! Seriously if you haven't heard, they've recalled things with apples in them and stuff because of a bacteria. Of course I found out AFTER I got sick from eating there. Any way do some research on it and make sure you aren't sick because it can be serious if not treated. Can I get some reviews while your at it?**


	4. I'll just keep avoiding you

Go on. Call me crazy.

I know I seem it, hating Seth one minute and loving him the next. I guess I'm just an indecisive girl. Or maybe I was trying to stay out of that whole typical teenage romance thing; because in my opinion _that_ was a little ridiculous.

Whatever. It happened to every one sooner or later didn't it? I think I'm confusing myself here… I think way too much.

How did I even get myself here? Oh right… I was trying to distract myself from all the stares I got when I sat down with Cassidy at lunch.

I could hear the whispers _who is that? Is she new here? _NO I'm not new. I couldn't really blame anyone though, its not like I was voted 'Most likely to become an A list actress' or something.

Now I'm not going to lie; I had quite the difficult time walking around in this outfit. I always felt like the shirt was dropping too low, or the skirt was riding up. **(A/N don't you hate when that happens?)** And these shoes… they weren't the comfiest. It not like I didn't appreciate a cute outfit when I saw it, I just seriously preferred comfort.

"Mary!" Cassidy's friend Ari squealed happily. She had the prettiest red hair and chocolatley eyes. Not to mention an even toned pimple free complexion that any girl would literally kill for. "Hey." I smiled vaguely and watched as she munched away on her microwavable burrito. Ew. How could she be so carefree? She and Cassidy were two of the most outgoing people I'd ever met, and it killed me. I'd always wished for the confidence they had.

"Earth to Cassidy." I waved a hand in front of her face, she'd been blank for a while, not that I didn't know exactly who she was staring at.

"Oh sorry." Her head switched slightly, like she couldn't decide whether or not to break the gaze. The minute she noticed my stubby little fingers in her face she was distracted. She scowled and grabbed my hand, examining each nail.

"What did I tell you about biting your nails?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Hardy har har _mom_." I snatched my hand away and used it to throw a piece of ice at her.

"Mary Abigail Pyne! Don't you dare get my hair wet!" I raised my hands up surrendering. "And if you're going to bite them don't bite them into little nubs!" once again she craned her neck, staring over my shoulder.

"Cass," I smirked, "You can go sit with them if you want." I threw a hand over my shoulder, indicating the huge quilette boys at the table behind us.

"No way." She faked a look of disgust. I could tell that she really wanted to though. She'd never really been much of an actress. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was doing this for a friend.

"I'll go with you." I gagged a little at my own voice. It sounded like _I_ was begging _her_. I wasn't though! Was I…?

"Really?" she gave me unintentional puppy eyes.

"Sure." I licked my lip nervously. _Okay Mary now is the time you decide. _I thought. _You can either be Seth's friend or continue contemplating whether you should even look at him or not like some idiot. _

To be honest? The latter seemed better. Of course, the first option would probably keep me from checking into an asylum.

"Of course." I smiled and stood up with an internal groan. Please, God, don't let me do something insanely stupid. Like trip over a flat surface… which seemed to happen often. I began that whole putting one leg in front of the other process that they refer to as walking, when I knew I wasn't being followed.

"Coming?" I tried not to laugh. I tried really hard. But as I pause in mid step and threw my head over my shoulder, I saw Cassidy back at the table. Frozen. Nervous.

Cassidy meadows was nervous?

Kodak moment.

"C'mon." I mouthed, rolling my eyes and nodding my head towards our destination. "There are twenty- two minutes left of lunch. You gonna stand there like that the whole time?" Geez, when did _I _become the one in command?

"Huh?" her head whipped around towards me. "Oh yea, coming." Seriously? She was too busy staring at that boy to go talk to him? That's going to make quite the movie someday. I cleared my throat, and waited for her to catch up. All the while I tried not to look stupid, but when you're standing in the middle of a cafeteria for no apparent reason, that's a bit hard to do.

We walked silently over to the table where the boys were inhaling half the cafeteria. I watched as Cassidy just walked over to Embry and started talking to him like it was nothing. Can you say mood swing? I smirked at her antics and decided to creep on Seth.

Like a creeper.

Surprisingly, he wasn't eating. He had a pencil in hand and was scribbling away. He looked quite deep in concentration, so I peeked over his shoulder to see a paper full of little stick people.

"Quite the artist you are." I stated sarcastically.

"It's last night's history homework." He continued doodling away; putting all the effort he had into these little stick people. The assignment was to draw some sort of ancient Indian symbol. By the looks of it, he'd fail anyway.

"Why didn't you do it last night?" I pulled out the chair beside him, and held my skirt to my butt as I sat.

"I was um… busy." He took a yellow crayon from a little box beside him and began coloring away. Could Indians even have blonde hair?

"So you decide to draw a bunch of little stick people?"

"I've been working on this for the past hour." He looked up. I had to bite my lip not to laugh. This kid was serious. He's spent the past hour putting so much effort into these little stick people. And he was proud of the art he'd done.

"Oh um… it's very nice." Its not like my drawing was going to hang in a museum or something, but still- little stick people? He waved his hand and continued drawing. I settled for sitting there and watching him draw. His forehead creased as he squinted his eyes, deep in concentration. I couldn't help it, I had to smile. There was no way around it. He just… made me happy. It couldn't be that bad to at least be friends with him right? It's not like that would hurt anything. And its not like I'd necessarily have to see him outside of school, I could always cower in fear under the counter when he came to the diner.

"Please?" I was broken from my thoughts.

"Please?" Seth said again, still not looking up from his sketchbook.

"Please what?" I tried to see the drawing that he was now hiding from me. Excuse me for voicing my opinion.

"Please go to the bonfire Friday?"

"I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"No."

"Mean."

"So I've heard." I decided to withdrawal myself from the conversation and study my nails. How… naily.

Really Mary? Naily? So this is what it's come to… I am officially insane.

**Like? Hate? Personally I'm not a fan… this was just one of those "Gotta get it out of the way" chapters. Ya feel me? Ha! Anywayyyy if you review I'll give you an octopus. Legit.**


	5. Of all things holy!

"Gonna let your mommy hang it on the fridge?" I mocked a baby voice as I followed Seth down the hallway. When we were in history the teacher basically walked down the rows and marked grades on our papers. Seth surprisingly got an A on his stick- figure drawing for effort.

"Actually yes." He scowled, obviously not amused with my mocking. But seriously, a sixteen year old letting his mommy hang his little drawings on the fridge?

"She might even frame this one." He held it out studying the little circled 'A' at the top of the page. He was totally and completely serious too. I had to bite my lip and pinch my arm to prevent my laughter. I didn't want to offend him twice in a day.

"Ouch!" I yelped, realizing I'd actually broken skin I was pinching so hard.

"Are you okay?" Seth was suddenly alarmed, the drawing forgotten.

"Fine. Just um… pinched myself. Long story." I muttered, wiping the small cut with my thumb. I could see he was about to open his mouth again, so I waved him off. Thankfully he dropped it and continued walking. I can't imagine what he'd say if he realized I'd pinched the life out of myself to avoid laughing. Stupid Mary.

* * *

As of right now? I was struggling. Struggling as in trying to contain myself from killing Seth with my bare hands. What did he do? Well FIRST he kept me up all night!

Woopsie. Dirty.

What I mean is that I couldn't stop thinking about him. I have no idea why images of him kept running through my mind, but they were adorable.

Stop it Mary!

Anyway, while I was trying to nap before class started, Seth decided to poke me repeatedly until I got up. Then he just walked nonchalantly on to his desk in the back of the room. Really dude? Why you gotta deprive me of sleep like that?

THEN when I was barely awake- as in that whole going cross-eyed every two seconds with my head wobbling around on the hand it was propped on- I noticed the teacher had something wrong. So like any normal student would- I corrected her.

"Shouldn't that be a negative two?" damn. I had some rank dragon breath going on.

"Oh, yes it should. Thank you Mary." She turned to erase her mistake when Seth opened his mouth. His quite large mouth.

"You're so smart!" he cheered from the back. I felt my face turn bright red as every one began laughing. I turned my head slightly to see him smiling that bright ass smile- you know, the one where he smiles so big you can't see his eyes through his cheeks?

"I will kill you." I mouthed. His smile fell quickly.

So now here I was, struggling to keep this diner running. Nay had gotten all excited and yelled something about following joggers and blasting eye of the tiger. Cassidy had said she would help me out, but she was sitting at a corner table with Ari, obsessively texting Embry.

Teenagers. What ever shall we do with them?

"Cassidy you said you would help." I whined, struggling to keep the plates lining my arms from falling.

"Make Ari do it." her face lit up as her phone 'bleeped' and she went at it with her thumbs again.

"Nbno vwah." Her mouth was full of food. Did this chick ever stop eating?

"That's it!" I put down one of the plates and snatched the phone from Cassidy, sticking it safely in my bra where she wouldn't get it.

Well I hoped she wouldn't get it.

"Hey!"

"Help!" I snapped.

"But you took my phone!"

I was about to make quite the witty comeback, when the annoying little bell over the door decided that it needed attention. I glanced up to see who was coming in.

My wonderful father. Amazing.

He could actually be a really nice decent guy when he wasn't drinking, but since mom died… he stopped caring. Hopefully he was sober enough to process what he'd be doing right now, he was in public for Christ's sake!

"Mary I found you! Why weren't you at home?" he was different. He didn't smell like a dumpster, his hair had a nice shine, and his face had been shaved.

"You just noticed I was gone?"

"I was um, well-"

"I know." I pursed my lips and continued working as though nothing were happening. Placing the dishes into the washer, and taking orders.

"Where have you been staying? I found the eviction notice today by the way. Why didn't you tell me? Now I've got a week to find a house." His voice stayed soft the entire time, like he really didn't want to blow up at me in front of all these people. Odd…

"I've been with Nay. I didn't want to be there when you found the paper."

"Please just come home." He begged. Why? So I could clean up after him and all his little friends?

"I don't want to." I surprised myself with the coldness of my own voice. Just ignore it Mary.

"I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening." I walked behind the counter, he followed. I went into the kitchen. He followed. Now he was just standing there behind me, breathing heavily as I pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Talk." I demanded.

"Stay with nay for the next month. If I haven't gotten a house, or if I've even touched a drink- you don't have to come back." I stopped what I was doing and slowly turned around. This man was for real? Like, legit?

"You're really trying to change aren't you?"

Then I did something that I hadn't done in seven years. I hugged him.

* * *

Here I was on a Friday night, sitting on a couch drowning myself in ice cream and pickles while attempting to teach a dog how to play slap jack. It was nearly one in the morning and I was pretty sure I was a little delirious from watching titanic twice. Not the best idea.

"We are obviously getting no where." I threw the spoon in my mouth and starting gathering the cards. Mr. Meatball huffed at me and fell asleep at will. Damn dog.

I started throwing the cards into the box when the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes and threw the deck down, taking the spoon out of my mouth. I forced myself off of the couch and over to the door, where my hand paused on the handle. Who would be at my house… at midnight?

Probably a hobo.

Guess I was about to find out.

"Would you open the dang door? I can see you through the peep hole!" ah. Cassidy.

"What're you doing here… at this hour anyway?" I tried to pretend to be groggy as I threw the door lazily open. I'm pretty sure the ice cream and card deck on the table gave me away though.

"The bonfire is over. I didn't feel like driving all the way home." She shrugged and walked in like she owned the place.

"Oh." Was all I could muster up. I really didn't want to hear about the bonfire that I wasn't at, and all the guys I wasn't with. Especially not about Seth…

"You really should've been there." She shrugged her jacket off and threw it over the chair.

"Can we avoid the subject? I didn't want to go okay?" I sat down on the couch next to the snoring dog and began shoveling ice cream into my mouth. Cassidy made a disgusted face as she watched me stuff mine. Get over it princess.

"I know you didn't want to. But you should have. Some very important things were said."

"I don't care!"

"Could you at least do me a favor." She snatched the spoon and tub away from me, earning a very childish pout.

"What?" I snapped.

"Give Seth a chance. He really does mean the best for you."

"Psh, yeah sure." I rolled my eyes and settled into the velvety cushions.

"You seriously have no idea how badly you hurt him every time you reject him." I crossed my arms across my chest and avoided making eye contact, oh yes- I would play dirty.

"And you have no idea how badly you hurt everyone around you every time you-"

"Low blow Mary! This isn't about me anymore!" her voice was gradually getting louder, and yes… that was a low blow. I'm sort of glad I didn't get to finish that sentence.

"Now," she continued, "I'm going to see the guys tomorrow. You are welcome to join me."

"I'll think about it. Can I have my fatty food back now?" she rolled her eyes and threw the ice cream bucket at me. Thank God for Chocolate chunk.

**Now I shall distribute the octopi!**

**Littleditto- ~(")~**

**Guest- ~(")~**

**Otaco- ~(")~**

**Teamcomrade11- ~(")~**

**Review this chapter and you will receive a bunny!**

**And I know this chapter was a bit rushed! Sorry about that! I was just really jumbled when I wrote this. Hehe I have a plan for the next chapter though :3**


	6. Laughter happens for a reason

"GET UP!"

"AH!" the loud high pitched voice cause me to roll off of my bed and hit the cold floor. Chills swept over me as my blanket unraveled from my body in the process.

"Cassidy how the hell did you get in here?" I managed to prop up on my elbow as I rubbed my now sore ribs. Yes, I managed to injure my ribs in the fall.

"I never left last night. Get up, it's almost noon and you promised to go to the beach with me and the guys today." She was standing over me all happy- like, her fingers intertwined and a smile on her face.

"I promised to think about it!" I stuck out my jaw and pointed a finger at her. Did she think that she could magically talk me into believing that in all my dellirium I said things I wouldn't have meant last night? No way Cassidy, it didn't work like that.

"Please?" she bounced up and down, her way of begging and pleading.

"No." I reached up and grabbed a pillow from the bed, way too tired to put in effort to actually get off of the floor.

"But this is super important to me! And, as my best friend you should be there for me in the most ultimate situations. This is included in the contract." I heard her huff, and assumed that she would have her arms crossed. I couldn't tell, my face was in a nice, fluffy pillow.

"What contract?" my voice was muffled by Mr. Pillow. Yes, I was going to name my pillow. Problem?

"You know," I heard her shuffle around the room. I peeked out through my hair to see her steadily writing on a sticky note with a colored pencil. "This contract." She held up the yellow notepad, with 'Contract' written across the top- along with some other scribbles I couldn't read.

"Because that sure seems legit." I rolled my eyes. "But I would rather just say yes now than have you confuse me into things. Will you hand me my tank top?" I pointed to the white and blue striped top on the dresser. Cassidy did a little victory dance and stuck her tongue out at me. Figures.

* * *

"And now we wait." she smiled smugly and sat down next to me on a log. I couldn't help but stare at her, disgusted. How could a 16 year old girl be so damn happy? Over a _boy?_ Thank God I wouldn't ever turn out like that.

I was broken from my thoughts by a huge thud on the log. And then another. I didn't bother to look up, only assumed that Seth and Embry were here.

"C'mon!" Cassidy chirped. I peeked up through my eyelashes to see her pulling Embry off of the log. I couldn't help but notice the way his face lit up when her hand made contact with his wrist. I watched as he stood up, slowly but surely, and put his hand on the small of her back. They walked towards the water, and I could see her mouth moving as she chattered away. Most guys would be rolling their eyes and replying with "Yeah, sure." Not Embry. He looked at her with all the adoration in the world. His face lit up like a thousand lights every time she looked at him. Why couldn't everybody have that?

"Hey." I heard Seth's voice. Seth- the reason for my insanity. May as well work up some confidence while I have an inkling of my self esteem left.

"What'd your mom think of the picture?" I turned my head up, shaking the hair out of my face as I looked at him. His lips were pursed and his eyes were narrowed. He looked the slightest bit angry...

"Actually, she loved it. And yes, she framed this one." I let out one of those idiotic snorts. You know, that weird sound you make when you try your hardest not to laugh and all the air just sort of blows out?

"Seth your sixteen, isn't it a little ridiculous to have your mom frame your little pictures?"

"Can we drop the subject now." He had this adorable little pout on his face.

Mary, don't! Stop this wild behavior! You. Don't. Like. Seth.

But who am I kidding?

Of course I do.

"Uh, sure." Suddenly my breath was stuck in my throat. I realized that he was shirtless. I was in a tank top. Why was this such a big deal?! I'd seen hot shirtless guys before.

On TV...

And it was just a tank top and shorts, right? Guys had seen me in a swimsuit before.

Well, scratch that. _A_guy. And it was my dad.

This shouldn't be weird though. Why did I feel so naked? So exposed? The awkward teenage girl in my head told me it was because I didn't feel good enough for Seth. It told me that he would judge the bruises on my knees, or the freckles on my upper arms.

My logical side told me that the theory I'd come up with was stupid, and that I was just a self conscious little fool afraid of showing some skin. I knew that side was right.

"Problem?" He smirked. Why was he smirking? Oh, it might be because my eyes were glued to his abs, and my mouth was dangling open. I felt like a complete and utter idiot at this moment. But jeez, this boy was _ripped_!

_Got a little drool there on your chin Mary?_

"Oh um... I just um, sorry!" My cheeks suddenly felt very hot, and the fact that I just made myself look incredibly stupid became very apparent.

"It's cool. I know I'm hot and all." He smiled smugly.

"_Puh_-leez." I punched his arm. This kid was hot, in both looks and body temperature. I'm pretty sure I managed to get a 3rd degree burn from that slight touch.

"Jesus Christ! Your burning up!"

"Yeah, it's just this thing I have. I'm always warm." Of course I'd noticed his warmth before, but he never seemed _this_ hot.

"Yeah, right." I agreed half heartedly. Something wasn't quite right here.

* * *

"Please? For me?" The four of us were sitting at a table outside a random McDonald's. God forbid that these boys go fourty- five minutes without food. Seth and Embry had of course finished their food in the first two minutes. I was working on a box of fries, and Embry was begging Cassidy to eat the salad she refused to touch. He'd caught on to the whole 'Move the food around until it looks eaten' thing she was up to really quick. I wanted to tell him that it was useless and that she wasn't going to touch it, but hey- why not fill my mouth with greasy, salty heaven?

She sighed and rested her head on her fist, obviously not amused by his poking her face with a fork.

"Embry. Stop." He immediatley dropped the fork.

"Your killing me here." His voice came out in a groan.

"Can I talk to you?" She stood up and looked at me for reassurance. I just nodded. I knew what she was about to tell him. And with the way he looked at her... I was hoping he wouldn't ditch her after he found out. They walked silently into the woods, and I decided to break the awkward silence they'd left behind.

"I thought it was no shoes, no shirt, no service." I looked at Seth. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes, but he somehow managed to get his order taken. If i would've walked in half naked and ordered one of everything on the menu, I probably would've ended up in a police station.

But hey, the kid had charm.

"Well, as you just saw- that obviously doesn't apply to me." He glanced down at my now gone food. "Impressive." He nodded.

"What's so impressive about eating a big mac?" I took a sip from the Dr. Pepper I was drinking. I assure you- my diet wasn't the healthiest.

"I thought most girl were all 'Don't kill the animals, go veggie'." I laughed at his mock- girl voice.

"I tried it out for a week when i was twelve. But, I like a good cheeseburger."

"Obviously." He smirked.

"Says the guy who just bought out half the restaraunt!" We both laughed. I felt so carefree at the moment. Maybe Cassidy was right. Maybe I should just give Seth a try.

"Shit." He stopped laughing and stared at the woods. What was going on? Why was he suddenly serious? I looked ahead to try and see what he saw. Well, crap. Cassidy was walking towards the table alone- crying her eyes out.

"Cassidy?" I asked.

"Can we go?" She whispered, barley audible. I just nodded and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Seth. I didn't want to walk out on him, but Cassidy needed me at the moment. I wasn't going to let a repeat of last time happen. Didn't need the chick hating me again now did we?

He just nodded at me to leave. I stood up and slung an arm around Cassidy. I'd probably end up piggy- backing her home, The poor girl was bawling her eyes out.

Half way up the parking lot I realized something. Seth had to pay for the food.

Oh well.

**IsobelFrances- a bunny for you: ()()**

** (-_-)**

**littleditto- a bunny for you: ()()**

** (-_-)**

**otaco- A bunny for you: ()()**

** (-_-)**

**JustcallmeRiley- ()()**

** (-_-)**

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed this chapter! Those who review the next chapter will have the chapter dedicated to them, and get a meaningful shout out! Because... hey, who doesn't like getting their name in an author's note?**


	7. Those pretty eyes

I was getting a little annoyed. Nay had this special sugar scrub stuff that she made you wash your hands with and it was impossible to wash off! I was all ready angry enough because of Kassidy. We were barely talking now. She wouldn't tell me what happened with Embry, just that "I would find out soon enough." She said it would be better if we didn't talk much until then. Apparently she felt bad for lying to m

Lying about what?

I wasn't going to waste my time on it. I shouldn't get all worked up, it's not my fault if she's going mentally insane, or turning into a schizophreniac or something.

If that's a word.

Still, it's a little hard to wrap my head around the fact that two days ago she was my best friend, and now she won't speak to me. Everytime I pass her and Embry they look at me all guilty and sad. Seth still talks to me, but I asked him to lay off a bit. I still feel the slightest bit awkward around him.

Well... I feel awkward around everybody until I get to know them. I'm pretty sure we all do. Like how when you meet someone for the first time and your scared to say the wrong thing, you know? It still felt like that with him, though I've known him for a good two weeks now. Cassidy said he was "More important than you know" until Embry sent her a look, cutting her off.

Were they planning to force me into a gang or something?

"Finally" I muttered ripping a paper towel quite violently from the roll. I huffed out some air as I wiped my hands, looking at the roll of them I'd have to pick up now. Poor paper towel, didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I slowly picked them up, trying to shake the memories of the quite eventful past two days out of my head. If only I could find out this big secret that everyone BUT me seems to know about.

"MARY!"

"Gah!" The loud voice caused me to lose my grip, making me fall and hit my head on the counter.

"You could give people a little warning before permenatley brain damaging them!" I reached up to rub the sore, slowly rising bump on the back of my head.

"Oh cool it, you'll be fine."

"What do you want anyway?"

"I'm leaving. Bye!"

Lord help her.

I glanced at the clock seeing that it was around 8 P.M. so I had a little while to myself. I decided to clean. Clean... take my mind off things while inhaling fumes that murdered the little germs all around me.

I think I may be a little violent. Maybe I should see about some anger management.

I decided to start with the counters. I wiped all the crumbs off onto the floor that I would sweep later. I went along with the run- of- the- mill counter cleaning process, spraying cleaner and wiping. Spraying cleaner and wiping. The repetition numbed my mind a little. Besides, if a girl was going to chop cucumber she may as well do it on the shiniest of counter- tops.

"Alrighty" I mentally patted myself on the back, admiring the tiny amount of work I'd accomplished. I threw away the dirty cloth, and put the Clorox away. I was just about to pull out the broom when a loud clap of thunder and flash of lightning made me scream louder than I thought humanly possible.

"It's okay Mary," I tried to calm myself. "Just a storm. It'll pass. Listen to music. Music, music..." La Push obvioulsy wasn't the best place to live when thunder could mildly scare you. I don't think it was even the thunder, or the rain period. I'm pretty sure it was the whole Being home alone in the rain factor. This sort of thing always happened right before some serial killer broke the door down and chased the innocent by- stander through the house. Maybe I should stop watching so many Lifetime movies.

"C'mon, music." I'd managed to drag myself to the TV, now grabbing violently for the remote. As if blasting music would keep someone from bursting in and murdering me. I got down on my knees and reached under the couch, grabbing the contoller. I began to click the power button furiously, but nothing was happening. Then I heard it. The familiar click of the power going out.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God." I pulled myself up slowly. I'll be damned if someone breaks through that- is that the door knob jiggling? The door knob is JIGGLING. What am I supposed to do? Run? No, my legs were way to shaky. I don't think I would make it all that far. The only thing I could do as the door was thrust open was scream. Loud.

"Mary chill, it's me, Seth."

"Seth?" I choked. "Why are you here?" My hand flew to my chest, trying to slow my heart rate.

"We have a math project. I know I was supposed to be here at six, but I had um... things to take care of." What? When did I agree to do a project on a Monday night? Probably one of the many times I'd zoned out staring into his eyes. Or at his abs. I would do such terrible things to that boy.

Stop Mary! Don't pounce on him!

"I don't think we'd get much accomplished. It's sort of pitch black."

"Oh, right." His voice sounded sheepish. I wish I could see his face, I bet he's blushing. I hope he's blushing.

Once again I found my feet doing that whole moving- without- me thing again, bringing me closer to Seth. Then of course I trip over the rug. Clumsy little Mary. I braced myself for a nice face- to- face with the floor, but I never made it. Seth caught me. Seth caught me... by the breast. I know he didn't do that on purpose, but it still got my girly- teenage hormones in a twist.

"Seth you're holding me by my boob."

"Oh sorry." He took his hands off of me immediatley, causing the crash landing I'd expected in the first place.

"You could've set me up right first."

"Sorry, again." There was that click again, and a flicker before the power came back on. I slowly looked up at Seth, the angle making him look even bigger- if possible.

"You know," he started "You have really pretty eyes." I felt my face turn red as I smiled.

"So do you." I blurted out. I heard a light laugh from him as I mentally smacked myself.

What was wrong with me?

**I know this isn't the best chapter, and it probably has a lot of errors- but I wanted to give you guys something. I know I haven't updated in a while. Believe it or not, I'm human and I go through things too. I was in a really bad car wreck. Flipped the car, totaled it. I'm okay now though. This past week I've been really sick and my mom had a seizure. I've been trying to work and get some extra money. I've been really busy with school. Trust me though, I've had you guys on my mind the whole time. I hope none of you are upset, I promise the lack of update will stop. I'm on break so hopefully I should be able to update more.**

**I love you guys! Please review! **


	8. Daddy's home

**Wow… so time got away from me…**

**Let us just continue from where we left off. I've decided to change the story. Things are going to get twisted and darkly themed.**

"That's not what I meant!"

"So I don't have pretty eyes?"

"No you do, it's just that-"Thank the lord of the heavens above, the doorbell saved me from this dying conversation.

"I'll just get that." I slid right on past him to the door. It was probably just Nay, being too lazy to open the door herself.

Boy was I wrong.

"Jimmy, go home." I tried to shut the door in his face but he put his hand out stopping me.

"Is Nay here?" His voice had a huskier sound, like he'd been drinking. The stubble was returning to his face and his hair looked disheveled.

"No." I kept trying to push the door shut, but he was stronger. Where was Seth? Why wouldn't he come slam the door already?

"Good," he threw the door open. "I need you to come with me." He tried pulling me along by my wrist, but I abruptly pulled it back.

"I'm not coming with you Jimmy, leave." I tried my best to sound stern and determined, but I was shaking on the inside. If jimmy wanted something he would get it, one way or another. I remembered last time he'd done this to me. It didn't end well. Would Seth really let him put his hands on me though? Where was he anyway?

"I," he said gripping my wrist rather harshly and pulling me towards him. "Am your father." He pulled me up to his eye level by the collar of my shirt. "You will respect me."

"You aren't my dad." I spit in his face, making him throw me down. Seth, hurry up and get your ignorant ass in here! Jimmy wiped my saliva off his face before rearing his fist back.

"You little cunt!" He brought his fist forward and I shut my eyes, preparing for the blow that never came. I counted to three before opening them again. Seth had him pinned against the wall, shaking violently.

"Don't," He threw a punch to Jimmy's gut. "You," Punch. "Ever," Punch. "Touch her," Punch. "Again." He threw a final punch before throwing Jimmy out the door, locking it behind him. He turned towards me, his murderous eyes softened though he was still vibrating like a….

Not even going to bother with that comparison.

"Seth, stop. You're scaring me." He instantly stopped, allowing me the courage to climb to my feet. I took a cautious step forward, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist. He returned the gesture, resting his on my back and pulling me closer.

"Thank you." I whispered into his chest. He shifted, keeping his hands on my shoulders as he detached me from his middle.

"I think you should explain."

"Seth, it's not a problem. I don't live with him anymore. It's a lot to explain anyway."

"Mary please answer me. Did he ever hit you?" I wasn't sure if Seth meant tonight or ever. I figured I would go with ever.

"Yes. He used to hit me."

"Is that it?" His grip loosened on my shoulder.

"It goes deeper. Don't worry though. We need to finish this project." Seth looked reluctant, but gave in. The project was to write a rap using math terms. We also had to have official rapper names, and dress like rappers. I honestly think this teacher was using us for her own amusement.

"We should start with the names." He suggested, sitting on the couch while I sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'll be Liz khalifa."

"Liz?"

"My middle name."

"I like it." He grinned, causing my cheeks to sport red. "I shall be clear- swizzle."

"Swizzle?" I laughed.

"Don't hate, I'm still a G. Mary?"

"Yes?"

"Can't you just tell me what that was a minute ago? Why did he show up here?"

"Drop it Seth!" I snapped, swiping my hand across my neck as if to say "I will cut your head off." He put his hands up, and we continued our night. We ended up with possibly the shittiest rap ever.

I think I'll keep my day job.


End file.
